These battle scars
by Crashingthroughthesnow
Summary: A blinding white light can go unnoticed in the midst of a battle, even when it fades and there's a young girl lying in its place. Covered in wounds and scars and on the brink of death, Artemis North is lucky to have been found by a squad of clones after a battle. With no memory before being found, she must rely on the Republic to survive getting home. Maybe some slashes. Rated T.
1. Beginning author's note

Hello to anybody who's reading this story (you have interesting taste in stories). This is the first story that I've posted on here, so I have absolutely no idea how my skills are...which means that anything you have to say will be accepted graciously! Criticism is welcomed just as much as encouragement, as long as you're not a total jerk getting it across;)

Feel free to send me any of your ideas, I have a bad habit of getting writers block with everything I write, so any ideas that didn't come from my head are extremely helpful. Oh and please tell me any mistakes I make in the chapters, big or small.

So this story takes place in season 5 before the temple bombing episode **but** after the episode where Savage and Satine die, sooo...I think that covers it...read, review, follow, favorite, whatever...thx!

**Also**, this story contains a **large** amount of war, death, suspense, drama, violence, and mentions some torture (experiments) to teenagers. **If this bothers you too much I would suggest not reading my story.** If you continue to read this story but flip out when it gets bad, **YOU CANNOT, I REPEAT, CANNOT, SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU**.

Rated T because of said content (might change to M later)

** The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, any of its characters, worlds, ect. This story is ment for entertainment purposes only, and I make no money from it. BUT, I do own everything else, copy it without my permission and you will regret it.


	2. Chapter 1, The explosion

**I apologize in advance for any confusion with the many different point of views, I promise not all the chapters are going to be this way (or this short). So this takes place in season 5 before the temple bombing episode but after the episode where Savage and Satine die. Anyways, chapter one people...here it is! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, any of its characters, worlds, ect. This story is ment for entertainment purposes only, and I make no money from it. BUT, I do own everything else, copy it without my permission and you **will** regret it.

* * *

_**Fear**_

It is the most powerful thing known to man

Those who experience it are never the same

Few do not...those are the lucky few

But me...I survived because of it...

Because of fear.

_ Artemis C. North_

* * *

**Second person P.O.V**

A scream of pain was heard above the racket of the battle, _a brother's dying scream_, thought Captain Rex as he turned to glance at his general and commander to see if they needed his assistance.

They looked to be doing just fine, with their light sabers slashing at any unfortunate droid to come their way, but Rex continued shooting while heading over in their direction anyway.

The battle looked to be almost over, the Republic's forces outnumbered the separatist's droids 2:1.

He was almost to them, when Commander Tano called out"Grenade!", he tried to jump behind one of the many trees in the dense forest but came up short; just as the grenade went off.

He heard his General, Anakin, yell his padawan's name in fear, as Rex was tackled to the ground by a smaller body.

Rex felt the shock wave hit him, as the person above him went limp, _so this is how it ends_, he thought, before everything went black.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I woke up coughing. Frankly, it's a horrible way to wake up, but, being a Jedi general in the midst of a war, it's a quite common way to wake up; either that or you just don't wake up. I slowly managed to get on my feet, looking around, I realized that the droids must have fled while we were blacked out.

The clone next to me groaned softly, alerting me of his survival, "Ge, gen, general" he stuttered, "You okay sir?", "I'm fine trooper" I replied, bending down to his level "Let's get you up, shall we".

He attempted to get up but couldn't move his lower body, I brushed away some branches that were lying on his torso to reveal that both his legs were caught under a fallen tree.

Reaching to grab my lightsaber, I realized it wasn't there, "Blast!" **(A/N, I know that was Obi-wan that always said that but I couldn't think of anything else) **I muttered under my breath while the trooper gave me a pained, yet curious look.

Looking around where I woke up, I saw part of the hilt under the same tree that was trapping the clone's legs, I groaned realizing that I had to ask Ahsoka if I use one of hers.

_Ahsoka!_ I can't believe I forgot about her, turning to the trapped clone I hurriedly told him to hold on and that I would be back, before I rushed off to where I saw her tackle Rex.

"Snips! Rex!" I paused and continued walking toward the spot, while checking all the clones I saw for signs of a pulse.

"AHSOKA!" I yelled so loud it hurt my own ears, "right here master" came a weak reply.

I rushed to her and she chuckled, "you didn't have to yell so loud, I heard you the first time".

I gave her a smirk, "Sorry snips, but I got worried", she started to close her eyes and lay back onto the ground "Aww, the chosen one was worried for me?"

I just looked at her, sometimes she was more like my feisty little sister than my padawan, "Always snips, always", she gave me a small smile before slipping into unconsciousness.

Only then did I acknowledge Rex's unmoving presence, "Medic! I need a medic over here!" I yelled, gently moving Ahsoka into a comfortable position on the hard forest floor. Lightly walking around her, I moved to check on Rex, who looked to be in bad shape.

His breathing looked steady and his heart rate was normal, but it seems the force of being tackled and the shock wave of the blast wave did a number on his brain; probably a concussion. It looked like when they landed, his arm had been twisted beneath him, snapping it inwards, breaking his arm, wrist, and a few ribs.

His armor seemed to be missing a few nonessential pieces, which were probably torn off when the shock wave hit him, and his twin blisters were both missing. As I surveyed the damage done to my captain, I couldn't help but quietly laugh at how ticked off Rex is going to be when he wakes up.

A medic finally got to my position and began checking on Ahsoka, while another one walked up to Rex and looked him over quickly before radioing for two stretchers and a few troopers to carry them. I remembered the trooper I left trapped under the tree, I grabbed Ahsoka's lightsabers and headed over to where I'd woken up.

**Trooper trapped under the tree's P.O.V**

I know that General Skywalker is coming back but I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

Now that I think about it, if I wasn't a clone, this planet would be a nice place to settle down with a family.

It's pretty much just one giant forest, but even that can be beautiful when not ravaged by war. The sky is always some shade of blue, even at night, this is one of the only planets I've been to that has a blue sky.

The forest is made up of so many different colors, I couldn't even begin to name them all, although most of the trees are a dark green, maybe even olive. Their leaves are truly amazing, with their vibrant shades of yellow, pink, and red; the branches are so thin, that birds can't even land on them.

You can't even see the ground because its covered in vines that weave up the thick tree trunks, with an occasional deep purple colored fruit growing on the vines .

I wonder why the separatists would even want such a peaceful planet like this, but whatever the reason it can't be good.

Yes, if I wasn't a clone, this planet would be the perfect place to live, so beautiful, so peaceful; but I am a clone, I will always be a clone...to the day I die.

I shudder as I feel the life leaving my body, my spirit moving on. I see my life flash before my eyes, including the life I would have had here if I wasn't a clone.

In the background I hear General Skywalker call for a medic, probably to help Captain Rex or Commander Tano, gods knows how much he cares for those two.

Eventually everything becomes quiet, so quiet I can hear my own heartbeat slowing down to a stop. There's a bright light, not bright enough to blind me, but just bright enough to comfort me and lure me peacefully in.

I see all my fallen brothers, welcoming me with open arms, happy to see me again. The white light consumes me as I'm finally reunited with my brothers.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

When I got back to where I left the trooper, I saw that there was already a medic there, zipping up a body bag. I stopped in shock, I had just left him for a few minutes, how could the clone have died that quickly?

I walked up to the medic, angry at myself for leaving the clone alone for so long, for letting the clone die, "How did this trooper die?" I asked the medic, frowning.

"Sir! I didn't see you there" he saluted before continuing, "When the tree fell landed on him, it gashed his femoral artery **(thigh)**, he bled to death sir. But I don't think too painful sir, from the peaceful look on his face, I'd guess that he didn't know he was dying until he did."

I looked down at the body bag, then up to the sorrowful medic, "Did you know him?" I asked quietly. He gave the bag one more glance before standing up and calling for a few clones to take it away, he turned to look at me with his helmeted eyes. "Yes sir, I did."

"What was his name? I looked around at the all wounded soldiers who probably needed this medic's help, "Amyntokis, sir, but everybody called him Tok".

I looked at him, confused at the foreign name. "Amyntokis? What language is that? I don't recognize it."

The clone shrugged his shoulders, "no idea general, some crazy farmer called him that while we were on patrol a while back and it stuck. No idea why, it makes no sense to me, but a brother's name is his own choice..no offense sir."

"None taken, speaking of brothers,looks like some of them need your help now, get to it." I said, pointing to a group of downed soldiers to my right. "

He picked up his medical kit, saluted, "Sir yes sir" and headed off to aid his injured comrades.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some troopers carrying Ashoka and Rex towards a medical tent that'd been set up half a click away. I walked towards the tent, hoping to figure out how my commander and captain were doing.

* * *

**God, I actually feel kind of bad killing off the trooper, but he had to die...don't worry, you'll find out eventually. Sooooo...that was the first death scene I've written, tell me how it went, how the chapter went and what mistakes I should fix. Review please...I love feedback..thx! **

** The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow**


	3. Chapter 2, Close call

**I don't really have much to say, and I dont' have a whole lot of time to write...ever, so this chapter is a mini chapter. So, without further ado, chapter two. (Hehe...that rhymed:)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, any of its characters, worlds, ect. This story is ment for entertainment purposes only, and I make no money from it. BUT, I do own everything else, copy it without my permission and you **will** regret it.

* * *

**Captain Rex's P.O.V**

As I came to, the first thing I noticed was that wherever I was, reeked. It smelled of death, burning rubble, and smoking vegetation...with a slight tinge of medical supplies.

Remembering the battle and the grenade, I opened my eyes, but still saw black.

_Greeaaat, I can smell but I can't hear or see,_ I groaned, feeling the after-affects of the explosion.

Suddenly, the darkness was lifted, and my sight and hearing returned. I looked up and saw the familiar tattooed face of the arc trooper Fives, holding my, now removed, helmet in his hands.

"Whaa, what happened?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes and then eventually my ears, "Why could I smell, but not I hear or see?"

He grinned, tossing my helmet between his hands,"Your helmet was damaged in the blast, the air vents kept working, but the screen and mufflers broke, completely shutting off...hence your lack of sight and sound."

"You took it off?"

"Yep, once word got around that both you and the commander were injured in the blast, I realized that I should come check on you. I figured that the medics would be too busy either in the field or checking on the commander to see how you are, imagine my surprise when I saw that they didn't even bother to take off your damaged helmet."

"Well then, thank..." I stopped, remembering Ahsoka, panic set in as I thought about what the general would do to me if the commander was seriously injured, "What about Commander Tano? Where is she? What condition is she in?!"

"You can calm down sir, she stable, only some minor injuries, she should be back on active duty within a week. And as for her location..." He stepped aside, revealing Ahsoka lying unconscious on a cot to my right.

I sighed in relief, lying my head back down on my cot. I was about to ask Fives the casualty count, when I was interrupted by violent coughing to my right.

Sitting up quickly, I jerked my head towards Ahsoka's cot. Her body was shaking, her back arching up and down, but she still remained unconscious. Blood started to spurt from her mouth as she coughed, coating the medical cot and her upper body in the dark liquid.

I felt stitches tear in my left shoulder, just above my heart, as I pushed myself into a standing position and tried to walk to her, to help her before she suffocated on her own blood. Fives quickly grabbed me and returned me to my cot as multiple medics rushed to the Commander's side.

"Its internal injuries...get the general!" One medic hollered to Fives, who immediately ran out of the medical tent.

One medic turned around and inserted, what I assume to be a anesthetic, into my forearm. I lied back on my cot, watching the scene unfold as I started to drift back into unconsciousness.

General Skywalker rushed into the tent and to Ahsoka's side, quickly followed by Fives.

The medics scrambled around, trying to help the Commander as she continued to cough up more blood.

"We're losing her!" One of the medics yelled frantically. They seemed to be trying all they could to stop the coughing and save Ahsoka.

Even amidst all the chaos, everybody seemed to hear the horrible sound of her electrocardiogram flat-lining. Other injured clones in the tent turned to look at the scene as the one of the medics, Kix, grabbed a defibrillator, warming it up.

"Clear!" he yelled, pressing the pads onto the chest of the non-responsive Jedi.

Anakin stood back, complete shock, horror and worry were evident on his face as he faced the possibility of the death of his padawan.

I felt myself start to go numb and my vision started to blur, the effects of the drug coursing through my system. I tried to focus, to see what was happening.

I heard Kix repeat the action a few more times, but eventually stopping, knowing it was futile now.

The General dropped to his knees, his face grief stricken as Kix called the time of death.

"No" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Sir, but she's gone."

Anakin slowly stood, his hands balling into fists as his eyes filled with rage, before shutting altogether. The medic stepped back ever so slightly, a small fear of the general setting in.

"No!" He yelled, unknowingly releasing a powerful surge in the force.

Suddenly the Commander quietly groaned, the General's eyes flew open as startled gasps emitted from everybody in the tent.

I gave into the drugs, the last thing I acknowledged being the faint yet steady _beep, beep, beep_ of the electrocardiogram.

* * *

**You like? Don't like? Review please..thx!**

**The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow **


	4. Chapter 3, The price of peace

**Sup? So I've decided that its ALMOST about time for the next main character to be introduced...I'm thinking probably the next chapter. Please read and review (I love reading your opinions). Critics are welcome just as much as fans, but haters will be immediately ignored..that clear? Good. **

**Warning,**** this chapter is sad, but there is nothing absolutely important to the story in here, so you can skip it if it's that big of a deal. Well, here ya go, chapter three.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, any of its characters, worlds, ect. This story is ment for entertainment purposes only, and I make no money from it. BUT, I do own everything else, copy it without my permission and you **will** regret it.

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V**

Shock still ran through my body as I slowly walked out of the medical tent._ I can't believe I almost lost her,_ I shook my head, effectively clearing those disturbing thoughts out of my head.

In the distance I could see faint wisps of smoke rising from the smoldering tree line. Battles are so destructive, so much peace and harmony is being ruined by this war.

Clones walked around the camp carrying supplies or sitting their cleaning weapons, medics hurried around helping others with their injuries. Some were piling body bags in the corner of the camp to be burned, or, if they were civilians, to be discharged and buried by their family or friends.

My heart ached as I saw two Galderain **(A/N Gal-d-er-a-in. Made up planet and planet name)** children, a boy around 5 and a girl about 12, run to one of the body piling clones and talk to them. The clone slumped his shoulders and dropped his head ever so slightly, as he directed the children towards two bags.

The little boy ran to them as the girl walked slowly up behind him, knelt down, and unzipped both the bags, one after the other. Grief filled her face as she recognized the man and women in the bags.

The girl reached into the bag containing the woman and gently lifted the deceased's hand up, and pulled a wooden, yet intricate ring off of her finger and sliding the ring onto a strand of thin rope. She put the hand back before glancing at the woman's face and brushing some of the dead woman's hair to the side of her face.

She pulled a small knife out of her animal skin boot and sliced open the palm of her hand swiftly, and rubbed her hands together, spreading the liquid to both.

A clone stepped forward to stop her, but one glance at my face warned him to let them be.

The girl beckoned the small, sobbing boy to her side and marked three short, downward lines on the little boy's chin as well as her own before pressing her blood soaked hands onto the woman's uncovered stomach.

By now most of the clones had stopped their work to watch this sad ritual take place, some even took off their helmets in respect for these children.

The little boy continued sobbing and bent down to kiss the woman's cheek. His sister** (the girl) **turned to the man lying in the other bag and slipped a thick wooden ring off of his finger, and put it on the same strand of rope. She tied the rope around her neck before making three more marks on her face and the little boys face, but upward on their foreheads instead of their chins.

The little boy bent over to kiss the forehead of the man, as the girl placed her bloody hands on his bare shoulders; marking his shoulders with red handprints just like the woman's stomach.

She zipped up his bag and stood up, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at the two body bags.

She turned to a clone nearest to her and in a heavily accented voice told him, "Burn them, burn them with your fallen brothers."

She grabbed the little boy's hand and turned to walk out of the camp, but the little boy slipped from her grasp and ran back to the body bags, sobbing and wailing in grief. He threw himself onto one of the bags, hugging it and his body shook while tears fell heavily down his face.

The clone the girl had spoken to picked up the sobbing boy and handed him to his older sister, who had moved to pick her little brother. He screamed out "MADRA! PARDA!" **(A/N It means Mama!, Papa!, if you hadn't worked that out)** over and over again, wailing for his parents in his native tongue.

She took him into her arms, and slowly walked out of the, now silent, military encampment. As she made her way into the dense forest, her free hand clenched in and out of a fist in pure rage, displaying her true emotions.

Once the orphaned children were out of sight, a clone turned to me, his un-helmeted face solemn. "Sir, what was that?"

I sighed, lowering my head just a tad, in respect of the fallen.

"The price of peace."

* * *

**Sooooo...what da ya think? Please review and I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. It was kinda just a filler to help display the true price of the clone wars that the series didn't really cover for the sake of younger viewers. Again...please review, and thx for reading. I promise to upload another chapter in the next few weeks.**

**The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow **


	5. Chapter 4, Found

**Hello again everybody! God I sound happy, ugh. So since I don't really ever have much time to write, most of the chapters in this story will be about as long as the last two. Well, here ya go, chapter 4.**

**Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, any of its characters, worlds, ect. This story is ment for entertainment purposes only, and I make no money from it. **BUT,** I do own everything else, copy it without my permission and you **will** regret it.

* * *

Fives' P.O.V

_That was definitely something,_ my mind replayed the sad scene that took place minutes ago.

_Just necessary loses,_ my training reminded me.

I shook my head slightly, correcting myself, _No. Unnecessary loses...those kids didn't need to become orphans._

I turned around, heading back into the medical tent that was consumed in chaos minutes ago, to check on Rex.

With what happened with the Jedi padawan...the captain's health, conscious state and condition had gone unnoticed.

I really don't know how the General would have coped if Commander Tano had remained dead.

Knowing him, he probably would have shut his feelings in and thrown himself into this war, and his work.

I reached Captain Rex's side and moved to check his vitals and bandages. His body was still turned to face the commander, his loyalty to the Jedi showing even in unconsciousness.

After finishing my quick assessment of Rex's injuries, I walked back out of the medical tent to go back to cleaning my equipment. Before I could reach my stuff, General Skywalker walked up to me, his face warned me that he was probably going to give me an assignment.

"Fives" he stated, coming to a slow stop.

I sharply snapped to attention, my hand raised in a salute, "Sir."

"The battle may be over but we still haven't secured a large enough perimeter to keep most of the population safe. I want you to take a squadron **(8-13 soldiers)** and scout around the outskirts of out current position. Check for anything that the seppies might have left behind for us."

Anakin paused for a second and his voice dropped to grave tone.

"We need for the injured men to recover before we can take back control of the rest of the planet, and we don't want any bombs going off right now."

I raised my eyebrows beneath my helmet, a tad surprised that the general was sending an Arc trooper on a simple border check.

"Yes sir, right away sir."

He gave me a small smirk, like he knew something I didn't.

"Dismissed"

I grabbed my blaster and walked to the temporary mess hall. Once inside, I barked out for 9 troopers to grab their gear and follow me.

We walked to the edge of the camp and I signaled for them to halt. Turning to them, I took my helmet off and began to explain the assignment.

"We're just going to be doing a simple after-battle border check, but don't think that gives you any reason to be any less vigilant in your searching."

I paused, allowing time for the troopers with me to nod in acknowledgement.

"Jesse, you'll take Tup, Hawk, Oz, and Ringo and head to the right. Circle all the way around, ending up back here. Be sure to check for anything suspicious and report back to me with whatever you find."

Jesse gave a grim smirk and quickly checked all to make sure all of his equipment was functioning correctly.

I turned back to the others and continued,

"We need make sure we are thorough in our sweep. Regardless if it's an assignment or not, we can't let our healing brothers to get blown up because we missed something."

Jesse and his fire team **(4-5 soldiers)** saluted and ran off to the right to begin their sweep.

I looked to the remaining clone troopers, shuddering slightly as I remembered Umbara and my almost-execution along with Jesse.

"Kano, Boomer, Mixer, and Redeye, you'll come with me and we'll go to the left and circle back around."

**(A/N I know Mixer, Redeye, Ringo, and Oz were all killed in the series, but I ran out of alive real clones so they're alive here. I decided that all the clones for this particular chapter needed to be from the series. Most others will be my own creations.) **

"Yes sir." They answered in subconsciously trained sync, as I turned and led them to the right.

* * *

**_1 hour later..._**

* * *

My fire team and I walked back into the camp, finally finished with the search. I looked back towards the entrance, expecting to see Jesse and his team walking towards us, only to be disappointed with an empty path.

Slightly startled that they hadn't made it back yet, I decided to try and reach Jesse on his com.

Our teams had met up halfway through the search, directly on the other side of the camp, to check in and report what they'd encountered so far. Thankfully, both teams had only found a few small things, meaning that the droids really did flee, instead of planting bombs and waiting to ambush us.

Finally, the other end of the com crackled to life, Jesse's voice coming through loud and clear.

"Sir, we're almost back, but we found something you're really going to want to see."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, what could possibly be so important that they had to bring it back to camp, possibly not even knowing exactly what it was.

"What is it Jesse? Tell me."

"Well sir, it's hard to explain quickly. We're entering the camp now, so I respectfully suggest you just turn around and see for yourself."

I whirled around, expecting to see Jesse waltz into camp with some sort of gadget in his hands.

My expectation was instantly proved incorrect as I witnessed Jesse carrying, not an odd gadget, but a teenage girl.

* * *

**Mwhahahahahaha...and now the main character has been found. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I struggled for so long on this chapter, trying to figure out exactly how I should bring Artemis North into the story. I actually re-wrote the entire chapter almost four times before I finally got it how I wanted it...god, that took awhile.**

** So please review, follow, favorite, whatever, I just love to get feedback! Thanks a ton!**

**The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow**


	6. Author's between chapters note

**Hello everybody, so I decided that I would ask everybody who reads this story to PLEASE review and answer my question. I'm not entirely sure about all the slashes so I want suggestions people. **

* * *

**Um, sadly for you, no Anakin slashes will be happening cause he's still married and in love with padme in this story. Also, I kind of doubt I will do any lemons, because I just don't know who I'd do them with. (But I'm taking suggestions on that)**

* * *

**So the future of the characters love lives rests in your hands.**

* * *

**"Help me random people, you're my only hope!"...Yes, I know, I'm a geek.**

* * *

**Thanks again for reading...I'll try and update again within the next two weeks.**

* * *

**The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow**


	7. Yet another Authors note

**Sup y'all? So I apologize for getting your hopes up that this is another story update, but please hear me out anyway. So I in the process of writing a few more chapters, but I'm also making a couple important decisions about the story...so it might be a while before the next update. Hopefully within the month. I've decided this will be series, "The North Chronicles or The North Trilogy" depending on how many I write. **

**Also, Ahsoka will be in the next chapters, I'm having ALOT of fun writing these next chapters and I really hope that my inspiration lasts. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope the next chapters make up for that.**


	8. Apology

Hey everybody. I know you haven't heard from me in a while and I am so sorry! You see I've been out of town for a like month, and then when I got back I was writing new chapters. I had a ton written up and was going to post them when I updated my iPad's software and it deleted everything! I am very irritated, but I promise I'll try and get back on writing everything again. I doubt I'll be able to post them very often though, I'm currently starting a new speech class, and I have school as well. But I promise I'm not giving up on this story! Again, I am so sorry to all you who are reading this...but thanks for reading my story! I do this for you! (and a little bit for me;) Again, so very sorry.

The Author, Crashingthroughthesnow


End file.
